Beyblade Metal Academia
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: I am so sorry, but I can not continue this fic. I have no inspiration for it. If anyone would like to try writing for it, please pm me. I really hate to stop and shelf a fanfiction, but when I can't write a single word for it, I know it's time to stop. A Change of Worlds and my LOTR fic will be continued and I have a few new stories I will be writing. Thank you everyone for reading
1. Author's Note

My dear readers!

Hi there! Welcome to the revamp for Beyblade Metal Academy! Now as you know all of my stories were shut down except my LOTR story. Well I lost (due to my mom taking it away. I'm 16 its to be expected) my device I used to make Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (my story with my ocs). So I decided to revive my Beyblade Metal Saga story, but this time I will not be accepting as many ocs as I did previously. I will only be accepting enough ocs to fill 4 teams total (3 good guy teams and 1 villain team). I will also not be doing love triangles, and once a person is taken as a crush no one else may have them. People will be allowed to submit up to 3 ocs each, but I might not accept all 3. I might only accept 1 or 2 of them. The ocs may not be on the same team unless they are siblings like with a set of twins who want to be on the same team. Forms for both Heroes and Villains will be posted soon so stay tooned for that.

Ciao for now!

~OtakuAnimeLover21 (Who might change her username but doesn't know what she wants to call herself)


	2. OC Form for Heroes

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both):

Personality:

Bio:

Appearance:

Outfits (Normal 1 and 2 (although you only need one you can make a second one), Formal, Sleepwear, and Swimwear):

Bey Launcher Color:

Points (No more than 15,000 each oc. Every OC will have a chance to earn more later on):

Bey (Can be a made up one.):

Special Moves if they are made up Beys:

Crush:

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something):

Team:

Position:

Extra (Anything else I need to know about your OC like its likes or dislikes?):

Teams:

Shiro (White) Phoenix:

Leader: Raven Black (My OC)

2nd in command:

Regular:

Reserve:

Mechanic:

Wild Fury:

Leader:

2nd in command: Anthony DiNozzo (My OC. Can anyone guess where I got his name from?)

Regular:

Reserve:

Mechanic:

Elemental:

Leader:

2nd in command:

Regular:

Reserve:

Mechanic:

Crushes Taken:

Male:

Ryuga Kishatu

Gingka Hagane

Female:

Sophie (EU team)

A/N: IF a crush is taken then nobody else can have it! I am not doing love triangles! Also I will only be accepting 13 other heroes. I will also only be accepting 4 villains. Villain forms will follow this one. Also Villains will be allowed crushes and I will allow the OC's creators to decide whether they become good or not.

Ciao guys!

~OtakuAnimeLover21


	3. OC Form for Villains

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both):

Personality:

Bio:

Appearance:

Outfits (Normal 1 and 2 (although you only need one you can make a second one), Formal, Sleepwear, and Swimwear):

Bey Launcher Color:

Points (No more than 15,000 each oc. Every OC will have a chance to earn more later on):

Bey (Can be a made up one.):

Special Moves if they are made up Beys:

Crush:

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something):

Team:

Position:

Extra (Anything else I need to know about your OC like its likes or dislikes?):

Will your OC become good later on?:

Team:

Neo (New) World:

Leader:

2nd in command:

Regular:

Reserve:

Mechanic: Rosalinda Diana Vega (My OC)

Crushes Taken:

Male:

Ryuga Kishatu

Gingka Hagane

Female:

Sophie (EU team)

A/N: I will only accept 4 villains.

Ciao guys!

~OtakuAnimeLover21


	4. AN This story returning off Hiatus!

Hey guys!

So with my getting over my writer's block (hopefully), and my getting back into writing fanfic with Change of Worlds (Final Fantasy VII x XIII crossover), I am going to be reopening this fanfiction (yay!). Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings will remain on Hiatus till I can at least get a good few chapters out on Beyblade Metal Academy Revamped and Change of Worlds. Thank you for all your support guys! I am really honored and grateful to you all for all your continued support! I will be replacing both this AN and the previous one once I have a few chapters ready. I am still accepting ocs as well so if you have any you want to submit for either the good guys or bad I will be posting updated forms, who is taken as a love interest (once more no love triangles!), and who is on what team in what role.

I appreciate you all so much! You all are some of the reasons I continue to write/attempt to write these fanfictions!

Ciao Minna-san!

OtakuAnimeLover21


	5. Updated OC Forms for Heroes

**Chapter 2: OC Form for Heroes**

* * *

You may have up to two ocs that are heroes, and one that is a villian:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both):

Personality:

Bio:

Appearance:

Outfits (Normal 1, Formal, Sleepwear, and Swimwear):

Bey (Can be a made up one, include launcher color):

Special Moves if they are made up Beys:

Crush:

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something):

Team:

Position:

Extra (Anything else I need to know about your OC like its likes or dislikes?):

* * *

Teams:

 **Shiro (White) Phoenix:**

Leader: Raven Black (My OC)

2nd in command:

Regular:

Reserve:

Mechanic:

* * *

 **Eclipse:**

Leader:

2nd in command: Anthony DiNozzo (My OC.)

Regular:

Reserve:

Mechanic:

* * *

 **Metal Bend:**

Leader:

2nd in command:

Regular: Kiyohime Tategami (My OC)

Reserve:

Mechanic:

* * *

Crushes Taken:

Male:

Ryuga Kishatu (Raven's Crush)

Ryuto Kishatu (Beyblade Wiki said they were brothers so Im running with it) (Kiyohime's crush)

Female:

Sophie (EU team) (Tony's Crush)

* * *

A/N: IF a crush is taken then nobody else can have it! I am not doing love triangles! Also I will only be accepting 12 other heroes, and 4-5 villains. Villain forms will follow this one. Also Villains will be allowed crushes and I will allow the OC's creators to decide whether they become good or not.

Ciao guys!

~OtakuAnimeLover21

I edited these forms on 8/24/17: Guys I will also be doing new teams! So fill out the new form please! The old forms will be deleted in a few days. Not many changes will be made to the forms, so not much will be needed to be changed! Thanks again everyone! Also Beywheelz, the newest Beyblade (YouTube has it), and the original Beyblade characters might make an appearance. The original characters from the first of the Beyblade series will likely be teachers (should have done this originally.)

PLEASE PUT THE FORMS IN REVIEWS! IF you make a mistake then you may pm me it but its a pain to find them all in PMs!


	6. Updates of Crushes and Teams for Heroes!

Team Update:

 **Shirou (White) Phoenix:**

 _Leader:_ Raven Black

 _2nd in command:_ Maxwell "Max" Smith

 _Regular:_

 _Reserve:_ Rose "Rosie" Abyss (I'm bringing her back my people!)

 _Mechanic:_

* * *

 **Eclipse:**

 _Leader:_ Ninel Bychkov

 _2nd:_ Anthony DiNozzo

 _Regular:_ Dalia Puente

 _Reserve:_

 _Mechanic:_

* * *

 **Metal Bend:**

 _Leader:_ Aurora Evangeline Midnight

 _2nd in command:_ Madonna Adair

 _Regular:_ Kiyohime Tategami

 _Reserve:_

 _Mechanic:_

* * *

Spots not taken are as follows (minus villain team):

 **Shirou (White) Phoenix:** Regular, Reserve, Mechanic

 **Eclipse:** Reserve and Mechanic

 **Metal Bend:** Reserve and Mechanic

Which means I am only accepting for heroes around 7 more ocs.

* * *

 **Crushes Taken:**

 **Male:**

Ryuga Kishatu

Ryuto Kishatu

Klaus

Dashan Wang

Kyoya Tategami

Nile

 **Female:**

Sophie (EU team)

* * *

Forms for villains will be posted later as I have my college classes and then work like ten mins after (thank you god for my work and college that I go to like less than five mins away from each other!) so those will be done likely late tonight, early tomorrow. Thanks guys!


	7. Updated OC Form for Villains

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both):

Personality:

Bio:

Appearance:

Outfits (Normal, Formal, Sleepwear, and Swimwear):

Bey (Can be a made up one, include launcher color):

Special Moves if they are made up Beys:

Crush:

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something):

Team (Only 1 Team): Team Neo (New) World Order

Position:

Extra (Anything else I need to know about your OC like its likes or dislikes?):

Do they become good later on?:

* * *

 **Team:**

 **Neo (New) World Order:**

 _Leader:_

 _2nd in Command:_

 _Regular:_ Mai-Ling Xing (Xin)

 _Reserve:_

 _Mechanic:_

* * *

 **Crushes Taken:**

 **Male:**

Ryuga Kishatu

Ryuto Kishatu

Klaus

Dashan Wang

Kyoya Tategami

Nile

Toby/Faust

 **Female:**

Sophie (EU team)


	8. Updates of Crushes and Teams (Both)

Team Update:

 **Shirou (White) Phoenix:**

 _Leader:_ Raven Black

 _2nd in command:_ Maxwell "Max" Smith

 _Regular:_ Hawk Shinobi

 _Reserve:_ Rose "Rosie" Abyss

 _Mechanic:_ Natsumi Aruko

* * *

 **Eclipse:**

 _Leader:_ Ninel Bychkov

 _2nd:_ Anthony DiNozzo

 _Regular:_ Dalia Puente

 _Reserve:_ Arietta Nightingale

 _Mechanic:_ Daniella Vongola

* * *

 **Metal Bend:**

 _Leader:_ Aurora Evangeline Midnight

 _2nd in command:_ Madonna Adair

 _Regular:_ Kiyohime Tategami

 _Reserve:_ Lucius Draconis

 _Mechanic:_ Jonathan White

* * *

 **Assassin's Creed:**

 _Leader:_ Altair Ibn-la'ahad

 _2nd in command:_ Ezio Auditore da Firenze

 _Regular:_ Desmond Miles

 _Reserve:_ Connor Kenway

 _Mechanic:_ Malik Al'Sayf

* * *

 **Villain Team:**

 **Neo (New) World Order:**

 _Leader:_ Chaos Ryker Anderson

 _2nd in command:_ Ryumono

 _Regular:_ Mai-Ling Xing (Xin)

 _Reserve:_ Frieda West

 _Mechanic:_ Freya West

* * *

 **Crushes Taken:**

 **Male:**

Ryuga Kishatu

Ryuto Kishatu

Klaus

Dashan Wang

Kyoya Tategami

Nile

Toby/Faust

Chris

 **Female:**

Sophie (EU team)

Hikaru

* * *

Thanks guys! (Both updated forms are up. Go check 'em out)

I got bored and wanted to start the story so I filled out the roster. If someone wants to join then I will remove one of the ocs that I filled in except Rosie, Kiyohime, Tony, Mai-Ling, and Raven. Those guys stay. I was bored and was listening to way to many gmvs for Assassins Creed so I created a team for those guys (What? I WAS BORED!) ANYWAY...Enjoy! R&R


End file.
